I dare you
by Sendrick-Bechloe
Summary: Max sees no other choice than sacrificing Chloe, seems like her powers do. Instead of going back to the day Chloe gets shot she gets dragged back to April 21, the night Rachel disappears. A race against time starts as she needs to find a way to save the person she cares about the most and the person she falls hopelessly in love with. Rating might change over time.
1. Flaws

**A/N: This will be so off the original game it's not even funny xD. No, but seriously this will be based on LIS, but it will be different from the game. The characters will be sort of close to the original, but also different. You'll understand when reading it. The times in the story will also not be accurate (on propose, just saying, please don't kill me!).**

 **I love life is strange, but I just discovered the game, like last weekend when MM7Games posted the last part of "before the storm" so this gal is not so familiar with the story as some of you. Now that the warning is done with, let's get to the story.**

 **\- S_B**

 **(Side note, English is not my first language and I have a tendency to do a lot of typos and stuff, now you are warned)**

* * *

 _"No! I can't do it, I can't kill Chloe! I won't, I can't. If I kill her I GOT NOTHING!"_ Max's heart was racing. The storm was right there, it was real this time. And now Chloe is asking her to sacrifice her! Everything she had gone through just to kill her best friend. She had been kidnapped, seen her best friend get shot, multiple times all for nothing!? Max was breathing heavily looking back and forth between Chloe and Arcadia bay. Her childhood home was about to get destroyed.

The storm was getting closer and the winds stronger. Max felt her hair and clothes getting pulled by the wind and Chloe's voice got carried away by the storm. "MAX! Do it!" Chloe was looking at her pleading while she watched her home getting even closer to destroyed. "NOW!". The smaller girl looked at her with wet eyes.

"I am so sorry Chloe." Her heart was breaking watching her best friend asking her to end her life. Max looked at Chloe for one last time before picking up the picture and lifting her right hand.

It was nothing like the last time she had rewind. Max felt her body getting dragged backward way to fast. Her head was spinning as she felt her powers taking the control. It all happened so fast. Too fast. Max's body was dragged back in time and multiple scenes were playing in front of her. Laughter cries. Real life scenes were playing in front of her. Max's head got thrown backward as it ended, sending her flying backward before she hit a wall and blacked out.

* * *

Max groaned as she tried to stand up. What had just happened? The girl looked around, she was just outside of Arcadia bay. No storm, no Chloe. Strange. It was just before sunset, and pretty dark outside. It was so. Normal. The small girl looked down at herself. She had the bag resting on her shoulder and her ripped hoodie on. Her jeans had some serious big holes in them and her t-shirt was dirty. What just happened. She looked the same as when she was standing in the middle of the storm, but it was clearly no storm here. Confused by all this Max stood up slowly before starting to walk in a slow paste. The last thing she remembered was Chloe, asking her to backtrack to the day she got shot by Nathan. Whatever that has happened she needed to find out how to fix this mess.

Did she do it? Did she successfully travel back to the day where Chloe gets killed? Because if she did, shouldn't she be in the bathroom now? Max walked over to a newspaper stand before awkwardly asking the guy in front of her. "Excuse me, but what day is it?" The girl felt her cheeks getting was as the guy looked at her judgmental.

"Uh, it is a Sunday?" His brown eyes looked at her, not even trying to hide that he was checking her out, and Max had a feeling it was not because he thought she looked hot, more because a girl that looked like she just had been in a war was standing here asking a dumb question like what day it was.

"No, I meant what date is it" Max felt so stupid, but she had to know. All of this was so strange. This was nothing like the other times she had used her time travel powers.

"April 21? 2013?" The guy looked at her again lifting an eyebrow.

"WHAT!" Max's eyes shot up wide open. April! That was the day Rachel disappeared or rather kidnapped. She had backtracked half a year! OH, MY GOD! Max sprinted away from the stand running towards Blackwell Academy. If she had gone back to April 21, she might be able to stop, Rachel. She could save her life! The girl ran to she lost her breath and was forced to stop. She was gasping for air as she tried to wrap her head around it all.

 _"Okay, Max. You can do this. You just need to find Rachel, or you know, crash the Vortex party and stop Nathan before she kills her, easy. You can totally do this. Just don't get killed. You got this."_ Max didn't even believe her own thoughts, but she had to try. She walked slowly into campus looking around. She didn't even know what Rachel looked like.

After walking around aimlessly for hours Max was just about to give up. Rachel was nowhere to be found, she had no idea where Nathan lived, and she didn't even know if the party was at this house. This was hopeless. She had nothing to fight for anymore. She could not find Rachel, she had no idea where Chloe was, and even if she did find any of them, what was the point? She had failed at saving Chloe once. Killed multiple people over and over again, and now, now she couldn't even find Rachel. Max was at the edge of tears as she fell to the ground, hugging around her legs. She couldn't do this anymore. Maybe it was best just to give up. Max lifted her head slowly as a piece of paper had crash-landed at her feet. It was an invitation, to an open party at Nathen house, hosted by the Vortex club. This had to be it!

* * *

Rachel tried to scream as two strong hands dragged her into the forest. The blonds scream turned to a choked cry when a hand covered her mouth. "Shut up you idiot. If you don't stop fighting I have no choice but to kill you!" Rachel's eyes teared up as she felt the knife at her neck. Her body got pushed up against a tree and she felt her head crash into the bark. Her head was thumping and she couldn't look straight. The girl tried to scream again as her hands got forced on her back and a rope got tied around them. NO! She tried desperately to fight the person off as she felt a hand slide down her pants.

"He told me not to do it. Not to mess around with you, but I think it's more fun this way. Don't you?" Rachel gasped as the hand got further down her jeans and the knife even close to her neck.

"You can scream as much as you want, no one will hear you".

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rachel felt her body for thrown forwards hitting a branch on her way before a pistol got fired off and she blacked out.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review if you liked it so far. I think this story will be really fun to play around with.  
Also, I have a question. How long do YOU think a chapter should be? This is just over a 1000 words. Please leave a review to let me know. Until next time**

 **S_B**


	2. Something good

**A/N: I just want to start off by saying. Thank you so much. This is a completely new fandom for me. I haven't read on fanfic about LIS yet so seeing people actually enjoying this one is amazing. I really do appreciate every favourite and follow. This is live written just so you know. Hopefully, it won't get abandon like another fanfic of mine (Sorry to any of my other readers).**

 **I love to interact with everyone who is reading and like my work! That is why I would like to give an extra thank you to Sunnyrainy who was so kind and followed and favourited both my fanfiction and my profile, that was really nice.  
** **Also, a big thank you to** **Rapter267 thank you for the nice PM and the review, it is really nice to talk to you.**

 **Love. S_B**

 _ **(Side note, yes, I do mix British and American English. So yes, favourite is actually spelled with a U. Just live with it.)**_

* * *

Rachel groaned loudly opening her eyes slowly. The room was spinning, and her head was feeling like it was going to explode. The blond threw herself around as she felt her stomach twist. Gasping for air as she felt her body trembled, trying to throw up the non-existent food in her system. The girl dropped to the floor exhausted closing her eyes. After ten minutes of just lying there, she tried for the second time to stand up. Her legs almost gave up under her losing her balance before catching herself on the wall with the left hand and lifting her right to her forehead. Her head was resting in her hand trying to cope with all that was going on.

 _"_ _Come on Rach, you can do this. Just focus on what is going on right now. You can do this_ " Slowly lifting her head trying to look around she realized, she was in the junkyard. When did she get here? She threw a look at the broken mirror in the corner of the room. Her jacket was ripped and dirty and her blond hair was messy. Her green eyes looked tired and the usual fiery eyes were burnt out. The girl was just about to turn around when something caught her eyes. What was that lying in the corner? Rachel slowly walked towards the thing. It was a girl.

Rachel's mouth fell open when it all hit her. Someone tried to kidnap her! This girl saved her! She, she saved her?! Rachel had no idea how to react. This random stranger had somehow saved her from whoever tried to kidnap her and brought her to safety. How did this happen? Not that she wasn't forever grateful, but how? Rachel didn't have any more time to think about this before a low moan filled her ears. The blond slowly backed up looking at the girl in front of her.

"You okay over there?" Rachel slowly asked before offering a hand to the girl on the floor. The other girl looked at her suspiciously before taking the hand. Rachel slowly helped her up to her feet before getting a real good look at her.

"Thank you, Rachel" Rachel got thrown out of her thought when the girl started talking. How did this girl know her name? She had definitely not seen this girl before. Or at least not in real life.

"How do you know my name? Do I know you?" The blond asked slowly. The other girl seems to be a bit shocked by the question before shaking her head no. Rachel had no idea what was going on. She looked at the girl again tilting her head. She did actually look familiar. The girl had short brown hair and two ocean blue eyes that was impossible to miss. She had some small freckles on her nose and some bangs and a side part. She was really cute now that Rachel thought about it.

"Max?" Rachel didn't realize she had said that before it was too late. But it was, this was Max, Chloe's childhood best friend. But she was supposed to be in Seattle right now. How could she be here? Rachel walked fast forward to Max while Max desperately backed away before hitting the wall.

"Oh, my god, it is you!" She paused before continuing.

"You saved my life"

* * *

Max and Rachel were slowly walking back to Arcadia bay. While Max hadn't given Rachel any information on how she saved her life she had confirmed that she was the one that stopped it from happening. It was weird. This girl seems to know so much about her, but Rachel knew nothing about Max. After some convincing, the other girl had agreed to come home with her. For some mysterious reason, the school had gotten shut down temperately last week because of a weird crime or something meaning Rachel had no dorm to go to. Max had originally fought her, telling her she couldn't go home with Rachel, but after some serious talking and some Rachel Amber convincing she had agreed. Rachel had always been great at sweet-talking. She had originally planned to call Chloe, but because her phone was gone that was out of the picture.

Rachel could tell that Max was stressed. She didn't blame her. She had saved a girl from getting kidnapped and now this random stranger was dragging her home with her. The blond looked at the girl carefully. Max was walking with her head down and was playing with her hands. She had a gray hoodie on with a pink t-shirt underneath. The hoodie was ripped and dirty and really looked like it had gone through hella lot.

Rachel looked at her house before announcing "Welcome to Casa di Rachel." She ran slowly up the stairs before unlocking the door and opened it with a bow. She knew it was silly, but she wanted the girl to be more comfortable around her. Max smiled shyly before walking into the house. Rachel could tell Max was surprised by the view. Her house was pretty big after all. It wasn't modern, but it was home. With white clean walls and brown logs framing all the walls. Unlike Chloe's home, it was clean and organized. Everything had its place. From the carpet on the floor to the glasses in the cabinet.

Max was just standing in the middle of the hall when Rachel grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. They walked into a new room. It had to be Rachel's bedroom. It was pretty small but cozy. It had a queen-sized bed with a "welcome to Hollywood" poster above it. Like the rest of the house the room it was organized, and it seems like all of Rachel's stuff had a place for everything. From the dreamcatcher hanging in the window. The fairy lights that were hanging from the ceiling. And the posters perfectly lined up. Even the cluttered dresser looked organized. Max's eyes fell on the pictures hanging on the fairy lights. It was Chloe and Rachel. Max remembered seeing the same picture at Chloe's. It was the picture that was used on the "missing" posters. At least she never had to see that poster again. Maybe she had done something right, for once.

"Here." Max's thoughts got interrupted when Rachel handed her a towel with a smile.

"I guess you would like to take a shower. You can use mine. It is just through that door on your right. And don't worry, I can use my parent's bathroom" She said with a wink.

Rachel looked after the other girl as she disappeared into her bathroom. Max was still a mystery to her. How did she get here? Why was she here in the first place? It was so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to scare her away. The blond let out a sight before walking over to her parent's bathroom grabbing a red towel on the way. She stripped down fast before slipping into the warm shower. Rachel let out a low moan as the water hit her. The girl was just standing there for a couple of minutes before starting to clean herself off. Her long blond hair got a nice clean and she already felt a lot better. Rachel walked out of the shower throwing a glans at herself in the mirror. She still looked tired, but at least she didn't look completely beaten up.

Rachel used her time in the bathroom blow-drying her hair and trying to make herself as presentable as possible. After that, she walked down the hall back to her room. Max wasn't finished yet, so Rachel had time to find some new clothes. She opened her dresser before carefully picking out a red flannel and a white top to go underneath. The girl had just slipped on her black pants and bra when she heard a small ahem.

"Do you have some…, um, clothes, I could borrow maybe?" Max was standing in her towel looking rather awkward. Rachel could not help herself when she caught herself checking the girl out. She was just so cute.

"Yes! Of course," Rachel shacked her head. " _Of course, you had to check Max out. Really, Rachel, she is right there!"_ She opened her dresser again before pulling out a brown t-shirt and some black jeans.

"Seems like we are pretty much the same size." She gave Max the clothes and some a new pair of underwear. Max looked at the underwear carefully before taking them from Rachel carefully. Rachel was just about to put on her top when she heard someone yell

"RACHEL! RACHEL are you here?!" Both girls jumped around as Chloe stormed into the room before gasping loudly.

"Rachel?! MAX!" Chloe screamed before backing out of the room in disbelief.

"Wait for Chloe. It's not like you-" Rachel started reaching out after her fried but got rejected by the girl before she ran away.


	3. Are you ready for me?

**A/N: Wow. Thank you all for the follows and favorites. I love looking at the statistics on my stories. I have so many different visitors from all around the world. The Unities States, no surprise there. Surprisingly a lot of people are from Australia and The United Kingdom. Also people from Norway and Denmark which is so cool because I am from Norway!**

 **As always I would love to hear what you guys think and don't hesitate to PM me either.**

 **S_B**

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Rachel was pacing around in the room while Max was watching her run around. She had been doing this for 10 minutes already. Maybe she could just rewind? She did feel awfully bad about it all. She had been in this timeline less than 12 hours and already destroyed two friendships. And not any friendships, her own and Rachel and Chloe's. Okay, Max. Concentrate. She lifted her right hand to rewind but got fast rejected by getting thrown backward into the door.

"MAX!" Rachel ran over to the knocked down girl. What had just happened?

"Are you okay?" Rachel gave her a hand helping her to her feet. The girl looked at Rachel confused like she didn't really know what had happened either.

"I don't know. This hasn't really happened before." Rachel looked at the girl again. Of course, this hasn't happened before. Why would that ever happen? It is not like it was normal to get thrown into the wall. It's not like she had any superpowers or anything. The short-haired girl looked at her. Her blue eyes were moving around like she was debating with herself.

"Max? Is it something you want to tell me?" Rachel did not want to push the girl, but it really looked like something was seriously bothering her. The other girl looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"Yes. And I know I am going to sound insane when I tell you this, but just hear me out okay?" Rachel wanted to stop her right there but instead, she just nodded slowly.

"Okay here goes nothing… I can rewind time" Rachel looked at her in disbelief. That was not possible. What was Max talking about? She wanted so badly to ask Max what she was talking about, but instead kept her promise and kept quiet.

"I discovered it when, when I saw Chloe get killed." Max looked at the girl hoping for a more "neutral" look, but Rachel just looked at her like she was insane. Chloe never got shot. Chloe was alive.

"I transferred to Blackwell over the summer. Or I mean, in another timeline I did. The plan for the Max in this timeline, who I replace, is that she is going to start here this fall. And then I found out you were missing, and I went to the bathroom and Chloe got shot. Somehow, I moved back in time and I could relive it all. And I saved her. But everything I change has serious consequences. For every small act, it will change the future. Then something weird started happening at Blackwell and I found out Nathan was bad, and he was working with Jefferson and they were killing people. But even when I did stop them all of my changes in the past had built up to the future and a tornado almost destroyed Arcadia Bay, and well Chloe asked me to sacrifice her. To go back to the day when she got shot. But I couldn't do it, Rachel. Then I would kill Chloe after all the times I had worked so hard to save her. And then. Then my powers brought me here. To the day where you got kidnapped. The day you were supposed to die." Max looked at Rachel with wet eyes before falling onto the bed crying.

"And now Chloe hates me" Rachel looked at the girl on her bed. She didn't quite know if she believed Max, but it looked like she was telling the truth. Rachel had always been good at telling when a person lies, and just in general read body language, and Max really did look unhappy.

"Max. I don't know what to say." Rachel slipped into the bed beside Max carefully.

"To be honest, I don't know if I even believe you. I mean I want to, but this all sounds… so… crazy" Rachel looked at the crying girl still really unsure what to say.

"Maybe you can show me how it works? Or maybe prove it or something?" Rachel tried smiling kindly at Max. She got met by a sad look before Max nodded slowly. At she just looked into Rachel's eyes before whipping off her tears and saying.

"I don't know if it will work. I mean, my powers sorta maybe just threw me into that wall so…" Max trailed off before looking at her hands for a couple of seconds. Rachel looked at Max again. Max's mumbling had just trailed off and Rachel was not really sure if what Max had said was really English because Rachel had definitely not picked it up.

"It seems like it works fine. Maybe rewinding back to yesterday was just a bit too much for now." Max was talking more to herself than Rachel, and Rachel had no intention to ask what she was talking about. Right now, she didn't really know what was going, and she had no idea what Max was saying…

"What if I told you exactly what would happen the next 30 seconds. Kind of like predicting the future." Max's voice interrupted the girl's thoughts. The blond looked at Max with a lifted eyebrow before nodding approvingly.

"If you look out your window a blue butterfly will land on the windowsill before flying away towards the tree to your right. Then a bird will land on your family's mailbox. He will whistle a tune before flying left. Lastly a small boy in blue shorts and yellow t-shirt will walk past your house. He will be walking together with a woman, probably his mother. She will be carrying a shopping bag from target. On her left wrist, she has a watch and a golden ring on her finger." Max walked over to the window and waved Rachel over. As Max had predicted a blue butterfly lands outside her window before the bird lands on her mailbox. Rachel did not understand how this was even possible, but Max did it. She predicted the future and Rachel had no other choice than to belive in her.

Rachel lifts her hands in defeat when the small boy and his other walk past her window. How was this even a thing? This girl in front of her had saved her life and now she can control the time.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But this still doesn't explain the falling into my door." The blond dumps down on her bed again before moving a bit letting Max sit down beside her.

"Well, I don't know why that happened either. I tried to rewind back to the junkyard so avoid this awkward Chloe storming into the room thing, but I guess my powers just didn't want me to be friends with Chloe in this timeline, hu." Max looked at Rachel and Rachel could tell Max was really trying to act like it didn't hurt her.


	4. Obstacles

**A/N: have any of you figured out my amazing Easter egg chapter titles yet? No? Well, it is pretty cool.  
Yet another filter chapter ish. But we are soon getting to the start of the semester. Just need to get out some important details. As always please lieav a review. I am trying to post a new chapter every day. Trying. We'll see how it goes ahah.**

 **S_B**

* * *

"I still got a ton of questions, but before we do anything we need to fix the more "important problem" before we do anything. Rachel clapped her Mac together before throwing the computer on the bed. She looked at the watch before took her wallet and grabbed Max's wrist, dragging her out her room.

"What are you doing!? What problem?" Max tried to fight the other girl off her arm with no success. Even though they both were the same size Rachel was ridiculously strong considering her small frame.

"My phone is gone, that is not okay. I need a new one. I just disabled the old sim-card on the lost phone and I need a new one, like right now."

The next hours were a blur for Max, Rachel had dragged her around to get her new phone. She hadn't been talking too much, surprisingly enough, but Max had a feeling that when Rachel finally got her hands on "her new baby" she would yet again be drowned by a million questions. Max had just come to this timeline and everything was already fucked up. She thought this timeline would be at least a bit easier to cope with. First of all, this timeline both Chloe and Rachel were happy and safe. And all Max had to do was stop Jefferson and Nathan, try not to get killed, and protect Rachel and Chloe from possible harm, and potential murder. Again, no big deal. She could totally do this.

"YES. New phone. We can go now" Rachel yet again gripped Max's arm and dragged her out of her daydreaming. Max thought about just not ask about where they were doing, but she had to be sure Rachel didn't drag her to Victoria or something insane.

"Where exactly are we going?" Max slowly wiggled her arm out of Rachel tight grip before looking at the blond with a disapproving look.

"To Chloe's." Rachel didn't let in any room for responses as she started to increase the walk into a small jog. She had no interested in getting stopped now so Max betterhang on.

* * *

"Chloe! CHLOE EFFIN PRICE. I AM COMING INTO YOUR ROOM RIGHT, NOW LIKE IT OR NOT." Rachel kicked the door opened before walking up to Chloe's face staring into her angry eyes.

"We need to talk, now!" Rachel didn't let Chloe out of her gaze, forcing the other girl to keep her eyes on her. She could tell that Chloe was tense, but she did not care. This drama needed to end, now. The blond tackled Chloe when the taller girl threw herself forward when Max entered the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Rachel slammed Chloe up against the closet and locking her arms over her head. _Maybe if you weren't drunk you could actually protect yourself the next time someone kidnaps you, Rachel!_

"Let go, Rachel!" Chloe pushed Rachel off her before throwing Rachel an ugly look.

"Hey, practice makes perfect, right." Rachel lifted her shoulders before winking at the tall girl smugly.

"Yeah, seems like you practiced with Max" Chloe looked at Max before walking over to the bed picking up a cigarette.

"I was talking about you and me, but okay." Rachel lifted her hands rolling her eyes before walking over to Chloe and squatted down in front of the girl.

"I know you are mad, and I know you are confused, but give us a chance to explain.

* * *

"I don't understand? You saved her, but only because you can bend time. And you came back because I almost died. And I died because Nathan shot me. But you went missing, but really were dead. And… Yeah, I am so confused" Chloe looked between the girls only to get a confused look back by Rachel.

"That's sorta right. Originally, this all started when you, Chloe, got killed in October, in my timeline. And that is when I discovered I could move back in time and save you. In my timeline, Rachel got killed, or kidnapped, by Nathan, yesterday, which was at that point of time 6 months earlier in my timeline. I discovered that Nathan works with Jefferson and they, well…kill people. And that's why I need to stop them. A -"

"No." Max stopped talking when she got interrupted. She looked at Rachel in disbelief. Did she just say… no?

"That's why WE need to stop them" Rachel looked at the girl before picking up her hands holding them tight.

"Max, you are not alone. I…I mean _we_ will be here. Helping you. Now that we know the truth we need to make a plan and get _them_ behind bars." Rachel looked at Chloe who nodded in approval. They were both going to do everything in their power to help Max. It was pretty clear that she had been through a lot the last couple of days. She needed them.

"I only got one question." Chloe broke the silence and the two girls looked at her.

"If you moved back in time to "our timeline" or whatever this is. What happened to "our" Max. I mean the Max that "lived" in this timeline or whatever. Did that make any sense?" Max looked at the girl with an empty look, like she didn't register what was in front of her.

"Oh my god. Chloe!" Max burst out.

"WHAT" Chloe and Rachel both looked at the girl in shock.

"I replaced her. My god. What is wrong with me. Why didn't I think about this before? When I traveled to this timeline I replaced her. So that old Max disappeared and took her place. I have been gone for hours. My parents are probably looking for me right now. I should be Seattle." Max was completely freaking out walking around in Chloe's room trying to calm herself.

"Max. Breath. Take a deep breath." Rachel lifted her hand and slowly moved it up to her chest breathing in looking at Max waiting till she did the same before breathing out moving her out and forward away from her body. Max copied her sighing loudly relief.

"Feeling better?" Rachel walked up to her from behind hugging her tightly. She felt the girl in her arms nod slowly.

"Good." Rachel stood still just enjoying the moment for a second before continuing.

"If Chloe gave her phone to me—" Rachel opened her hand waiting for Chloe's phone to get handed over to her. She looked at Chloe nodding at her hand impatiently. Chloe groaned before handing it over to her.

"If I call you on this phone with the "Max" contact that is already registered on his phone, will your phone ring then? Rachel maneuvered her way through Chloe's phone and pressed call on Max contact. The group stood still when they heard a vibration. Chloe walked over to Max bag throwing everything over her shoulder before she picked up the phone.

"Honestly. How come you not have looked at your phone yet. I mean it's right here and you have about 500 missed calls from your parents." Max looked horrified at Rachel before snapping the phone out of Chloe's hand.


	5. Hope

**A/N: Rapter267** **ding ding ding. That is correct. I am using the soundtrack as my chapter names.**

 **Having some trouble uploading so this is a re-upload.  
Edit: What the hell(a(lol nah)) is happening here. Re- Re upload. sorry for people who get's mails and stuff.  
I hate this so much... .**

 **S_B**

* * *

"Chloe. Are you in here?" Rachel turned around when Joyce walked into the bedroom. She looked tired after a day of work and she had a concerned look on her face. Her hair was messy and the clothes dirty. She really looked like she needed a relaxing day and not some crazy news about Max. Joyce looked at Rachel before saying with a happier voice.

"Oh hey, Rachel. It is nice to see you." Rachel waved carefully but stood still. She just wanted to observe the conversation for now. Joyce looked back at her daughter. And this time not very happy. In fact, she looked worried.

"Honey. Why is Max Caulfield in our kitchen? And why is she talking on her phone about some kidnapping?" Joyce looked between the two. She was clearly very concerned. Rachel knew that Max and Chloe had known each other pretty much their whole life so Joyce was obviously also familiar with the teen. Joyce was a very carrying woman, and Max was easy to like. Rachel hasn't known her for more than a day, but she really liked this girl already and Joyce looked genuinely worried. Rachel didn't blame her though. It was not weird that Joyce was so worried, this was not just some random girl. This was Max Caulfield they were talking about.

"Actually, it is sorta a long story" Chloe started. The blue-haired girl looked at Rachel. _Should they tell her?_ Rachel had suggested that Max should use what happened to her as her own cover-up story. She could tell her parents that she got kidnapped when she was out taking pictures in Seattle. Then she somehow ended up in a junkyard back in Arcadia bay and Rachel had saved her. Then they discovered that they both knew Chloe, so Rachel took her back to Chloe's house because it was the most familiar for Max.

"Chloe. Tell me what is going on. Now" You could tell Joyce was running out of patients. She was going to get to the truth, one way or the other.

"Well, mom! Max got kidnapped. Okay!" Chloe burst out angry. She didn't mean to snap at her mother. It just happened. Rachel walked over to the angry girl and lifted an arm to stop Chloe from walking.

"Chloe, please let me." Rachel looked at Chloe pleading before continuing the story.

"Max got kidnapped. We don't know how or when. Whoever that took her brought her here. To the junkyard outside of Arcadia bay. That happens to be where I go when I need to think. So, I guess I happened to be at the right place at the right time. Max was pinched to a tree when I saw the guy keeping her hostage. So, so, I saved her…" Rachel trailed off. She didn't know how to continue.

"I … I knew I had seen her face before. She… she thought I was Chloe at first, so she referred to me as Chloe at first. And that's when I realized that she was Max. Your Max." Rachel pointed at the two of them.

"I took her home with me and she took a shower and got some clothes before I brought her here. She wanted to talk to Chloe because they were so close before. It was horrible. The guy had a knife at her neck and he was carrying a gun. He had tied her hands behind her back and was covering her mouth. He almost raped her, his hand was already in her pants when I found them. I jumped on him, and… and the gun got fired off." Rachel was almost crying now and not because she was acting. Her body was trembling and she was struggling to stand up straight.

Chloe could tell that she was not lying, this was not something she came up with now. This is really what happened. Just the other way around.

"Oh, Rachel. Thank god you were there!" Joyce took Rachel into a big hug squeezing her tightly. She looked at Rachel before slowly mowing Rachel's hair behind her ear and away from her face. The blond looked into Joyce's kind eyes. The woman gave her one last hug before turning to Chloe.

"Where is she going to stay? I am guessing that her parents won't come and get her tonight. Your room is a mess, Chloe. As much as I would love to look after Max I need to work, and you will have to help me at work tomorrow Chloe." Joyce moved around in the room throwing Chloe's clothes in her closet and tried to make the room somewhat more presentable.

"Mom!" Chloe whined loudly.

"Don't worry about it Joyce, she can stay with me tonight." Rachel had tried her best to get herself together after her meltdown and looked at Joyce with a confident smile. She didn't want Joyce to worry. Especially because Rachel had a feeling a lot more drama would come very soon. When they tried to take Jefferson down.

* * *

Rachel walked out of her bathroom with a smile on her face. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she walked out to see Max was sitting on her bed looking sort of awkward. Cute. Max had suggested that she could sleep on the couch downstairs, but Rachel had insisted that they would share her bed tonight. Max was maybe not the most open person, but Rachel was not about to leave her alone to sleep. Not after the night, they had to deal with. The blond walked over to the bed and the other girl moved to let her under the duvet. Rachel turned around looking at Max. Max looked like she was lost in thought, and Rachel did not blame her. It had been a long day.

Rachel turned off her fairly lights and darkness filled the room. She felt her body get heavy as she slipped down under the cover and laid down on the bed. This was the first time today she was actually resting and giving her body a break. Her back was really sore, and she had had a bad headache the whole day. She turned around towards Max and was surprised to see Max looking at her. Her green eyes as almost invisible in the dark, but Rachel could tell that she was looking at her.

"Yes. Of course." Rachel answered surprised. Where did this come from? Max almost sounded worried. Which made her worried. She could feel Max was tensing beside her. What was happening?

"Are you and Chloe. Like a thing?" Max's voice was so low Rachel almost didn't hear her.

"Ah what?"

"Are you to like…Dat-"

"What no! Wherever did you get that idea?!"

"Well, I just thought… you guys are so close… and Chloe got so mad at when she saw us. You there in your bra and me in a towel. And you told her you two had practiced, and she was all mad. I just thought that she got so mad because she thought you were chea-"

"Max. I need to stop you there. We are not dating! We may have …you know… played around a little. But we are not a thing. We never have. I love her to bits, and she loves me. But just as friends. We have talked about this before. We are just friends that may have soooome benefits. And if anyone was ever turning anyone down that would be Chloe and not me. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh. I was just wondering."


End file.
